<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the skinship loses the "skin" part by Nereisi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884015">When the skinship loses the "skin" part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi'>Nereisi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KageHina being two halves of a whole idiot, KageHina thinking they are slick, Kinda, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Secret Relationship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Writober, Writober 2020, but they're really not, i love that this is a tag, the senpais are walking on eggshells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I membri del club di pallavolo Karasuno notano una dinamica particolare tra i membri più giovani.<br/>Tra due di loro la faccenda si fa ancora più strana.<br/>Tsukishima non si fa gli affari propri e va a stuzzicarli.<br/>Il risultato non è quello che si aspettava.<br/>-<br/>Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.<br/>Day 8 - Spokon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the skinship loses the "skin" part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/> <br/><span> <br/>Il club di pallavolo della scuola superiore Karasuno aveva visto un’impennata nelle sue prestazioni negli anni recenti. Tutto merito di allenamento e duro lavoro, certo; ma non si poteva negare che un contributo fondamentale lo avevano dato i nuovi arrivati del primo anno.<br/><br/>Tutti i veterani del club erano fieri dei loro pulcini, soprattutto Nishinoya e Tanaka – probabilmente perché ogni volta che venivano chiamati “senpai” il loro ego si gonfiava come una mongolfiera. Quei due erano molto protettivi verso di loro, arrivando, anche se molto raramente, ai livelli di ossessione che dimostravano per Kyoko o Yachi. Era sempre buffo vederli ingaggiare una battaglia di sguardi per intimidire le squadre avversarie, anche se poi toccava sempre a Sugawara o Sawamura riportarli all’ordine con una ferrea tirata d’orecchie.<br/><br/>Dopo l’arrivo delle nuove leve, le dinamiche del club erano cambiate enormemente e ora gravitavano intorno a loro; ma, anche da soli, i nuovi arrivati provvedevano sempre all’intrattenimento dei presenti. Tra l’esilarante rivalità tra Kageyama e Tsukishima, Yamaguchi che interpretava la parte del fedele servitore del cattivone occhialuto e Hinata che tentava di fare la voce grossa ma appariva come un chihuahua, lasciarli a sé stessi garantiva sempre uno spassoso teatrino.<br/><br/>Ma persino in quel gruppetto, c’era una relazione che spiccava tra le altre per la sua particolarità. Hinata e Kageyama erano la perfetta rappresentazione del “gli opposti si attraggono”, ma solo in superficie: chi li conosceva per più di due minuti, capiva in fretta che quei due condividevano la stessa primordiale e istintiva stupidità. Non nel senso che fossero <em>stupidi</em> nel vero senso della parola, badate bene; anche se i loro voti parlavano chiaro riguardo a quanto si applicavano nello studio. Erano semplicemente due metà dello stesso idiota.<br/><br/>Poi, però, con il passare del tempo, i membri più anziani del club iniziarono a notare un’altra cosa. Inizialmente, sembrò un’altra delle loro strambe abitudini, come sfidarsi in gare di corsa e comunicare in una strana lingua che solo quelli della loro razza potevano capire. Ma, piano piano, capirono che era qualcosa di diverso.<br/><br/>Tocchi fugaci, abbracci, spazio personale assente. Dapprima raramente, poi sempre di più, come un mare in piena. Probabilmente nemmeno loro ne erano coscienti, focalizzati com’erano sulla pallavolo. Diavolo, anche parlando in generale sembravano non avere la benché minima nozione di romanticismo o altro! Ciononostante, il dubbio continuò a crescere, diventando più forte dopo ogni pisolino sulla spalla o intense sessioni di batti-cinque durate fin troppo a lungo, come se volessero solo una scusa per tenersi per mano.<br/><br/>I senpai del club si consultarono, impensieriti. La conclusione a cui giunsero fu che probabilmente era solo il loro modo di mostrare affetto. Dopotutto, Hinata era palesemente una persona molto fisica, che si esprimeva costantemente con tutto il corpo, anche con loro. E poi, come si soleva dire: erano ragazzi; per di più di una squadra sportiva! Un po’ di contatto fisico bisognava da aspettarselo. Meglio non saltare a conclusioni azzardate. Di tacito accordo, tutti attesero lo sviluppo degli eventi.<br/><br/>(Girò persino una tabella con delle scommesse. Il club era diviso su vari aspetti della loro relazione: se sarebbero rimasti amici, se no, se stavano insieme, se si <em>sarebbero</em> messi insieme, entro quando, eccetera. Ovviamente, se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, il fronte comune era: negare, <em>sempre</em>.)<br/><br/>Una loro mancanza, però, fu di non aver informato della loro decisione anche i membri del primo anno. Probabilmente speravano che fossero troppo giovani per notare qualcosa, o che lasciassero correre in caso avessero qualche sospetto.<br/><br/>Avevano completamente sottovalutato l’acume e la tendenza a rompere i coglioni di un certo biondino.<br/><br/>Divertendosi come non mai, lo schiacciatore centrale iniziò quindi una personale crociata contro i due, alimentato e spinto anche dalla ripicca personale che aveva contro il giovane asso della loro squadra, che non si era per niente calmata nonostante il passare degli anni. Malgrado fossero già alla fine del secondo anno, la maturità che dimostrava in tutti gli altri aspetti della vita non aveva intaccato il suo carattere attaccabrighe. Infatti, quando la coppia mancò di cogliere la sfumatura delle sue frecciatine, il biondo iniziò a prendersela sempre di più, irritato di non star sortendo l’effetto desiderato. Il resto della squadra tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ringraziando al cielo per l’ingenuità dei loro membri più giovani, e proseguì con gli allenamenti. <br/><br/>Arrivò, però, la presa in giro inequivocabile, chiara, diretta. Con il suo solito ghigno e la caratteristica testa inclinata, Tsukishima si parò davanti ai due che, in quel momento, si stavano aiutando a vicenda a fasciarsi le dita. Con una mano sul fianco e l’altra lasciata mollemente a penzolare, il ragazzo esordì: “Sempre a giocare a mamma casetta, voi due? Ci tenete tanto a far vedere che siete dei piccioncini?”<br/><br/>Il resto della squadra si bloccò sul posto, paralizzati dalle possibili implicazioni. Come l’avrebbero presa, quei due? Si sarebbero allontanati l’uno dall’altro? Quella faccenda avrebbe intaccato la loro intesa? Ne avrebbe risentito la squadra? Avrebbero anche solo <em>capito</em> di che cosa stava parlando quello stronzetto biondo? I presenti strinsero i pugni, chi col fiato sospeso e chi – come Tanaka –già pronto a menare il kouhai irrispettoso.<br/><br/>I due sbatterono gli occhi e si girarono per guardarsi a vicenda, confusi. Poi, due sorrisi identici stirarono le labbra di entrambi. “Ah, perfetto!” Esclamò Hinata.<br/><br/>Tsukishima sembrava non stare computando correttamente. “Prego?”<br/><br/>I due si sistemarono meglio per poter parlare rivolgendosi entrambi verso il compagno di squadra. “In realtà era da un po’ di tempo che volevamo dirvelo, ma ci è sempre passato di mente.”<br/><br/>“Ma come? Non glielo avevi detto?”<br/><br/>“Io no, pensavo dovessi farlo tu! Poi però ho visto che nessuno diceva nulla, quindi ho pensato che ci avessi ripensato e sono stato zitto.”<br/><br/>“Sei tu quello sociale! Avresti dovuto dirglielo tu! Dai sempre aria alla bocca meno che per le volte in cui dovresti farlo!”<br/><br/>“Ah? Che hai detto?”<br/><br/>“Ho detto quello che ho detto!”<br/><br/>“Beh, hai detto una stupidaggine!”<br/><br/>“<em>Tu</em> dici stupidaggini, Hinata-boke!”<br/><br/>“Tu dici <em>solo </em>stupidaggini, Bakageyama!”<br/><br/>“Per l’amore del cielo e della mia sanità mentale,” Si intromise Sawamura, fermando sul nascere una rissa tra i due, “di che diavolo state parlando?”<br/><br/>I due tornarono velocemente in riga. “Beh, del fatto che stiamo insieme.” Disse Hinata.<br/><br/>Sawamura represse una sincope fulminante. Asahi si fece saggiamente indietro e sgattaiolò a recuperare del ghiaccio.<br/><br/>“In realtà già da un po’. Non ci siamo impegnati troppo per nasconderlo, non è che ci vergogniamo. Però ci avete messo parecchio tempo per accorgervene.” Commentò Kageyama.<br/><br/>“Siamo davvero insospettabili.” Rise il più basso.<br/><br/>Il silenzio calò nella palestra. “Voi… vi stavate nascondendo?” Mormorò Tsukishima, incredulo.<br/><br/>Il sorriso di Hinata vacillò davanti a quell’improvviso mutismo. “C’è… c’è qualche problema, per caso? Noi…”<br/><br/>Sugawara si precipitò a rassicurarli, con il suo solito fare da mamma chioccia. “Ma no, ma no, assolutamente! Ci mancherebbe! Non è vero?” Disse, lanciandosi e girando un’occhiata di fuoco al resto dei suoi compagni, che si affrettarono ad annuire.<br/><br/>“Ah!” Esclamò l’altro, sollevato.<br/><br/>Kageyama si stiracchiò. “Bene, allora direi che possiamo finalmente mettere da parte tutte le grane inutili.” E così dicendo, aprì le gambe e afferrò Hinata da dietro, tirandoselo contro e riprendendo a fasciargli le dita.<br/><br/>Un coro di gemiti e risate incredule si levò dai loro compagni. Una cosa era chiara: se prima c’era il dubbio, ora ne avevano la certezza. Quei due erano le metà di un intero idiota. Ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.<br/><br/>“Grazie tante, Tsukki.” Gli disse laconico Yamaguchi, prima di prendere un pallone e tornare ad allenarsi. “Ora chi li scolla più?”<br/> </span><br/> <br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u"><em><strong>Note autrice:</strong></em></span> questa fic potrebbe anche chiamarsi “vediamo quanti meme riesco a ficcare in una one-shot”. Piccolo tributo alla fine del manga di Haikyuu, di cui prima o poi mi farò un binge-watch dall’inizio alla fine. Ovviamente in questo pezzo i due frugoletti sono un tantinello più svegli del canon nel lato romantico, ma canonicamente stupidi in tutto il resto. Ho tentato di inserire un pun nel titolo ma non so se si capisce, sigh.<br/>PumpFIC day 8 - Spokon<br/>Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su <a href="https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> !<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>